Like Father, Like Daughter
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Let's face it, Emma is her father's daughter. A series of stories from the perspective of others noticing the same thing.
1. Two Sheriffs

So, I started writing this during 4a but totally forgot about it until I was going through my unfinished works. It's going to be a bit of a series, as I have a few more ideas laying about somewhere. I just love all things Daddy Charming.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

* * *

 **Two Sheriffs**

Will Scarlet watched on in amazement as the two sheriffs (and seriously, what town really needs two sheriffs?!) entered the station. They both strolled over to the coat rack, removing and hanging their jackets in perfect unison then moving to their respective desks. The father and daughter smiled at each other before their heads bowed over work, both unseeingly grabbing for a pen. Will watched them work for a good two hours before they both threw down their pens and stretched, and still neither noticed what they did. How did they not see it? He'd been in this cell for three days and it was driving him mad.

"Oy!" he finally yelled, catching their attention as they both whipped their heads up to glare at him. "Will you stop doing that?"

"What?" the asked, again in complete synchronisation.

"That! The whole...doing exactly what the other one does, whenever they do it!"

Father and daughter raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to face each other. Emma looked questioningly at her father, to which he only shrugged before they once more turned toward him.

"See, see! That! _That_ is what I'm talking about. I get that you two are father and daughter, although I don't really get it, I get it! But do you have to keep doing everything alike?"

"We're not-" Emma started, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"But you are!" he interrupted. "You are and you can't even see it! The walking and the coats and the pen and the looks and the stretching and the answering at the same time. It's right eerie, it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma told him, bowing her head back over her work, ignoring the two men in the room.

Will rolled his eyes and looked toward the other sheriff. The man had a goofy grin on his face as he took in his daughter's obvious embarrassment but didn't comment. Will huffed and shook his head when the two continued to ignore his presence, both bent over their work once more. _Bloody prats_ , he thought and threw himself back onto his cot. For a couple of sheriffs, they weren't very observant.


	2. Tradition

Here's another one I started before 4b and just got around to completing.

* * *

 **Tradition**

"Oh, c'mon!"

"What the hell?!"

Snow looked up from the kitchen counter, rolling her eyes at the scene before her. Emma and David were sitting on the sofa, both hunched over watching the football game with rapt attention. Every once in a while a shout came from them ranging from excited to disappointed to angry. And she'd even seen them high-fiving a few times. Emma may have her chin and eyes, but her personality was definitely Charming's. The way Emma always needed to save everyone, no matter who they were. Her overprotective nature when it came to those she loved. Her fierce competitiveness. Those were all her father. It used to upset her to know her daughter hadn't gained many of her traits, but the love she had for the two of them soon overwhelmed any envy she felt. It was amazing to see them interact, and even more mind-boggling to know they didn't see it. Even when someone pointed it out to them, they just grinned goofily and shrugged it off.

"Seriously?" Emma groused and threw herself back into the sofa.

"Are these refs blind?" Charming complained, mirroring his daughter's actions.

"You two want to keep it down in there?" Snow said quietly as she glanced over to Neal's bassinet, sighing in relief to note he was still sleeping. "I swear, if either of you wake this baby, you won't be watching football for the rest of the day."

"Sorry." they mumbled in unison, heads bowed in contrition.

Snow only shook her head and went back to cooking. It had been quiet in town ever since the Arendelle gang went home and Rumpelstiltskin was banished. They were all taking advantage of what was bound to be a short reprieve which for Charming and Emma turned out to be a shared love for extremely violent sporting events. She would never understand why they chose to watch a group of grown men chase after a silly ball, but it had become a Sunday tradition for them and she wasn't going to break it up. Especially given how comfortable they finally looked with each other. It made her wonder if they would have had the same relationship in the Enchanted Forest. He would have taught her how to ride a horse and wield a sword. Taken her side when she refused to put on a dress. Snow laughed at the image. Oh, he would have spoilt his little girl rotten. Snow sighed but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. They were all together now and that's what mattered. The traditions may be different in this world, but one thing hadn't changed. They were a family.

A smile lit Snow's face as her two loves let out a loud cheer, but it faded when Neal began crying. She sent a glare their way, not saying a word. Nor was it necessary. Emma bit her lip and turned off the television as Charming went to pick u their son. They sent her a sheepish smile before leaning over and kissing her on either cheek in apology. Snow could only roll her eyes in exasperation, fighting her own smile. Emma was _definitely_ her father's daughter.


	3. Twin Toddlers

I think this may originally been part of the previous story, but I like it better on its own.

* * *

 **Twin Toddlers**

"Emma, could you come help me, please?"

"Aw, Mom." Emma whined, giving her the sad puppy eyes. "The game's almost over. Two more minutes."

"Now, Emma." Snow said in her most authoritative tone, determined not to be swayed by her daughter's theatrics.

"Fine." she grumbled and stood, making her way slowly to the counter.

"Them's the breaks, kid." Charming chuckled, settling back to continue watching the game.

Snow watched on as Emma glared, trying hard not to laugh at her mutinous face. Before anyone could say another word, Neal awoke with a loud wail.

"Charming, would you mind?"

"But-" he began but stopped when she turned her glare on him. "Yeah, sure."

"Them's the breaks, Dad." Emma grinned and swiped a croûton from the salad Snow had been putting together.

"Emma!" she admonished, earning a sheepish smile from her daughter even as she stuffed the food in her mouth. Snow could only roll her eyes. "Just cut up some cucumbers, please."

"You got it." Emma grinned, finally doing as instructed.

"Thank you." Snow went to stir her sauce, catching a glimpse of Charming and Neal. She turned with a smile only to glare at her husband as he stole a croûton. "Charming!"

He raised an eyebrow at the scolding tone but only grinned as he stuffed the morsel into his mouth before placing Neal in his high chair. Snow shook her head and turned away once more. Children, she was dealing with children. She only had her back turned for a few moments when she heard a squeal and spun around to see what was going on this time.

"Really?" she asked when she saw Emma picking food out of her hair and glaring at her father.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "Emma threw it at me first."

"Honestly, you two. It's like having a couple of disobedient toddlers around sometimes. _Twin_ toddlers."

Charming only shrugged with a grin while Emma blushed at the comparison.

"Could you two behave for just a little while, please?" Snow pointed her wooden spoon at them. "Our guest will be here soon and I want to have a nice, relaxing Sunday dinner. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Sorry, Mom." Emma said at the same time Charming said, "We'll be good."

"You had better be." she informed them before reluctantly turning her back on them, but not before she caught the cheeky grin father and daughter shared. _Twin toddlers_ , she thought with a heavy sigh. A smile bloomed on Snow's face when she realised she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Guitar Heroes

I started this one after seeing the 30 Days of Ginny vid of Jmo & Josh Dallas and finally got around to finishing it.

* * *

 **Guitar Heroes**

Henry rushed excitedly up the stairs toward the loft. His mom had bought the latest _Guitar Hero_ and promised to have it set up by the time he got home from school. He couldn't wait to play. As he pushed open the apartment door, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his backpack to the floor. He had to blink a few times before he realised he wasn't seeing things. His mom and grandpa were in front of the television, rocking out to "We Are the Champions" and hadn't even noticed his entrance. He watched them for a few moments, not sure why he was so surprised by this. His mom was always acting like a kid and Grandpa...well, he could be immature at times. It wasn't so much the fact they were playing, it had more to do with just how good they were at it. Like, scary good. His mom was playing the guitar and Gramps was belting out the song. He didn't even know his grandfather _could_ sing. And they were trading twin grins the entire time. It was surreal.

"Hey, who left the door-" Snow complained as she made her way into the apartment, only to mirror Henry's position. "What the hell?"

"That's what _I_ was thinking."

"Oh, Henry." Snow's eyes widened even further when she noticed him. She hitched Neal a little higher onto her shoulder before glancing back toward her husband and daughter. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I just got here, too." the boy shrugged. "Do you think they know we're here?"

"I have no idea." she said slowly before a mischievous smile took over. "I'll be right back."

Henry watched as his grandmother quickly put a sleeping Neal into his crib before kneeling beside her bed to pull something out. He almost laughed out loud when he saw the video camera and the two shared a grin. Snow put a finger to her lips and aimed it at Emma and David, her shoulders shaking a little as she tried to hold in her laughter. When the song finally ended, father and daughter high-fived.

"Best score yet!" David grinned.

Before Emma could respond, Snow let out a whistle and Henry began applauding the performance. The blonds turned toward their audience with identical looks of shock.

"Mom! Henry!" Emma blurted as her face turned red. "H-How long have you two been there?"

"I came in around the first chorus." Henry responded with a straight face.

"Oh, I missed that part." Snow said in faux dismay.

"Oh, my god! You're recording this?" Emma's eyes widened when she finally noticed the camera.

"Well, I wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by."

"Oh, god." Emma groaned, moving to hide behind her father.

"Aw, c'mon, kiddo. It's not that bad." David soothed but made sure he was in a position to hide his little girl from further embarrassment.

"Yeah, Mom, it could be worse." Henry grinned as she made his way to the game console.

"I don't see how." Emma mumbled, forehead no resting on David's back.

"My mom could have walked in."

"Oh, god." she moaned once more before her head suddenly shot up and she glared at her mother. "I want that video."

"Not on your life." Snow smirked, still recording. "I missed out on embarrassing potty training photos. This is going in my collection."

"Collection! What collection?"

"Shh, you'll wake your brother."

"Dad!" Emma whined.

"Snow." David pleaded half-heartedly.

"Nope." Snow shook her head.

"Hey, how long were you two playing, anyway?" Henry interrupted after noticing the high score list.

"Uh..." Emma stammered.

"Shouldn't at least one of you be at the station?" Snow questioned.

"It was a slow day." David shrugged.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, kid!" Emma interrupted and moved away from her father. "Wanna see if we can beat Grandpa's scores?"

"Sure!" Henry responded excitedly. He knew his mom was just trying to change the subject before she got lectured but he wasn't about to say anything. Hopefully she would remember this next time he got into trouble. But if she didn't, he knew exactly where Snow kept her collection.


End file.
